Rei Farron
---- Rei Farron (リー ファロン, Rii Faron) is one of the newer students of ??? at class ???. Although she was born in Japan, due to her parent’s divorce, she moved with her father to America, where she has lived for most of her life. While her mother was affiliated with the hero business, her father is a businessman who is rumored to make deals with the criminal underworld. After realizing that her father was looking for no more than to profit from his own daughter, Rei left from her assigned post and managed to enter U.At through recommendations. Rei hopes to become a powerful hero like her mother claimed to be and to carve her own path, refusing to become a part of someone else’s ploy. She has chosen the hero name of Astral Hero: Luminary (アストラル ヘロ ラミナリー, Asutoraru Hero Raminarii) as a reference to her quirk, Celestial Body. Appearance Rei, despite being Japanese does not exhibit any of the physical traits that would identify her as such. Her red hair is unruly and is somewhat messy, not the usual black, straight hair the Japanese are known for. She has sizable golden eyes that many find themselves staring at due to their rarity. She does have soft facial features, including a small nose and thin lips that pronounce her femininity. Rei has a fair skin pigment that is almost pinkish at times, especially when she’s embarrassed or under the sun for long periods of time. Her appearance has led others to compare her to a child and as “kawaii”. This is for good reason, in terms of physique, she is rather petite, standing at a measly 162 cm, most humans tower over her, yet this doesn’t seem to bother her in the slightest. She carries herself with an air of confidence that is uncommon for anyone to have. Rei proves that appearances can be deceiving, even though she doesn’t look strong, she can prove anyone wrong in a matter of seconds with her abilities. Although she can usually be seen sporting the U.A uniform that is mandatory for all students, occasionally she can also be seen wearing more casual gear. A jacket or a coat with a white t-shirt underneath it, a white belt with a golden buckle tied around her blue jean shorts. Lastly, thigh-high white stockings and sneakers. She also wears black gloves and her hair is tied into a topknot, yet still remains somewhat messy, with a few strands of hair sticking out of her head. When she dons the persona of Luminary, she wears a white short-sleeved coat with a popped collar, the coat has red linings along the lapel and the sleeves as well as multiple golden buttons that she rarely if ever closes. She prefers keeping it open, exposing her toned abdominal muscles. Underneath the coat lies a black sports bra and a chain around her neck. Additionally, she dons black arm sleeves and a white belt with a golden buckle. Finally, black compression shorts and thigh-high white stockings can be seen as the lower part of the outfit. While the outfit can be…revealing, to say the least, it also allows her to move as freely as she wants. This is also her first hero costume. Gallery ReiClothing.jpg|Rei in a casual setting ReiHeroAttire.jpg|The hero known as Luminary ReiSchool.jpg|Her previous school outfit Personality and Traits At least to her Class 2-B classmates and well, 2-A as well to an extent, Rei appears to be detached from others. She’s not the type to actively look for social interactions and is fine with being called a loner, demonstrating a behavior that would classify her as such. However, this isn’t to say that’s she’s a shut-in and has social anxiety as she does talk to her classmates and has no problem with it, just that she is not as close to them as one would expect. This is simply because she hasn’t opened up to them. Living in America for so long, with the same group of friends has made her very reluctant when she meets new people. She honestly does have some trust issues because of her father and others lying to her. So even if her classmates aren’t at fault, Rei can’t help but feel like she doesn’t fit in. This usually causes others to gain a bad first impression of her or why she appears to be an ordinary student amongst her many known U.A classmates. Those that look past the first impression and seriously put in the time and effort to get to know Rei, can get to see her in a new light. When she becomes comfortable with someone, to the point where Rei can call them a friend she exhibits a cheery and friendly behavior that’s a complete 180 turn of how she usually is, going from an introvert into an extrovert instantly. When approached about the right topic, she can be very talkative such as when a student talked to her about comics and she instantly got excited, her fanaticism shown as clear as day. Rei is also incredibly honest and open to those she trusts, considering them family. This is due to the fact that she’s had very few friends and is an advocate of loyalty. As stated above, her father’s exploits have made Rei very untrusting, additionally, the feeling of a blood-related family has always been foreign to her. She makes up for these feelings by placing loyalty as part of her ideals. According to Rei “Loyalty can determine what type of person you’.” She is also very protective over the few individuals that are precious to her and will do anything for them, revealing a stubborn and determined side of her. She refuses to give up on her friends, exhibiting typical shonen protagonist behavior if they are threatened. Another reason why she may appear to be silent is that Rei is very self-conscious about her image and is always trying to look cool. She’s always thinking of what to say next and can be socially awkward because of this. Especially during combat, the girl becomes extremely confident to the point of cockiness. Even teasing her opponents if she knows she has a clear advantage. The reason for this is that fighting is the only thing Rei has always been good at and has been able to rely on. For her, nothing beats a good punch to the face. It is due to this that Rei can be seen as somewhat of a tomboy, exhibiting behaviors that are not considered feminine at all. This is something her father tried to fix but failed miserably at as the girl does have a rebellious streak against him. Despite her exuberant confidence, she’s actually a nice person. Rei doesn’t look down on anyone regardless of their origin, appearance or quirk. She knows what it feels like to be judged and because of this can empathize with many of the people she meets. Her friends often compare her to a magnet who attracts those near her. In moments like this, she is truly a shining star, she becomes an inspiring figure who is able to shine even in the depths of darkness. Rei grew up in an environment where the hero business was a big part of her life, she is sort of a fanatic of them and has copied typical behavior, such as having a catchphrase and flashy names for her super moves. Aside from joining U.A to control her own life and make her own decisions, she also joined because she does enjoy helping people. Rei is surprisingly selfless despite not looking like it and will help anyone if they approach her. Unfortunately, Rei also has a tendency to do everything by herself since she wants to be self-reliant and take the burden all upon herself. This is something that she has always struggled with. If she and her friends would get in trouble, Rei would always take the blame. Her undying loyalty is one of her biggest flaws and can be used against her quite easily. She also struggles with her father’s authority, despite looking like she’s escaped from her grasp. Truthfully, she’s afraid of the things her old man could do to her or those close to her. History Power and Abilities Quirk Celestial Body (星辰, Seishin) is a Transformation Type quirk that allows Rei to adopt the physiology of a Heavenly Body, which is a natural celestial object, visible in the sky, such as a star, asteroid or comet hence the name of her quirk. The process in which she transforms is quite simple really, while the exact mechanics are unknown (which is the case for most Transformation Type quirks), she refers to the transformation as being similar to a switch which she is able to turn on and off at will. “Turning it on” is done by Rei gathering the energy of the cosmic bodies inside her body, focusing it on a single point, before dispersing it all over her body, to the point where her abilities are increased. Her transformation is made apparent by the streaks of golden electricity that surround her body, which is a side effect of the sudden change that takes place within her. The flow of energy through her being fortified her body, granting her a boost in physical abilities, namely speed and to some degree, strength as well. This transformation also grants her the ability to generate energy attacks that are similar to plasma and by extension, solar energy. She can shoot beams and blasts of said substance for both offensive and defensive purposes, although due to the properties of the energy, focuses more on the former. The catalyst of this transformation, which is the cosmic energy, has the same properties as that of a star, so by this same logic, Rei gains these same properties as well. This includes being highly resistant to fire, light and UV radiation. While this quirk might seem unstoppable, it does have its fair share of weaknesses. Firstly, since it is a transformation, Celestial Body has a time limit of 20 minutes currently before fatigue begins to kick in. The quirk is also quite hard to control, although both of these weaknesses can slowly be overcome through training. Also, using certain attacks drains her time limit quicker. Later, Rei learns that she can control other things related to a heavenly body such as her gravity... More Coming Soon Named Moves Kickboxing Equipment Quotes Trivia *Her name is a pun on the word Ray. I thought it was funny so excuse the horrible puns that I may or may not make in the future. **This is also the third Rei on this wiki and hopefully the last. *Her Hero Name, Luminary is an allusion to her quirk since a luminary is a body that gives light. A luminary is also one who is an inspiration to others, a leading light. *Her theme song is I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. *If Class 2-B were foils to Class-2-A, the author believes Rei would be parallel to Tali Shimamura. Category:Class 2-B Category:U.A. Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Females